


Fur's Dilemma

by PerfectPurity



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPurity/pseuds/PerfectPurity
Summary: Fur's mouth gets her into trouble. And then it gets her out of it.
Relationships: Koh/Fur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fur's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a long time. I haven't forgotten about this series, even though I haven't been inspired to write until recently. I check for comments all the time, so please let me know if you like what I've written! I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> This is the fourth of a planned series of seven one-shots involving Koh and each of the girls. Next girl: Patty

Fur Gots was in a bad mood.

It was difficult, owning your own store. Harder still, running it yourself. It might make sense to hire an employee or two to lighten some of the load, but that would require Fur to pay them, and money was tighter than it should have been, given that her store was the only one of its kind in town. Besides, Fur reasoned, she'd inherited the store from her grandmother, and if Granny Gots could handle things on her own, then so could Fur.

She looked around at her wares, furniture and decorations that, while somewhat exotic in nature, weren't all that popular with the people of Monsbaiya. She briefly considered lowering her prices, but quickly decided against it; that would kill what little profit she was making on them, after all was said and done. And every time someone would come into the shop, browse, and then leave without parting ways with a single coin, she'd get angry.

Especially when that someone was Koh.

Koh was a master at window shopping. Every day, he would come in at the same time, browse for a handful of minutes, and then leave without buying anything. It wasn't like she expected him to be able to afford anything after he'd purchased that bike. God, it must have taken him a lifetime to save up enough gold for it. She was ecstatic when he'd made the purchase, but she'd ended up blowing most of that on new outfits. Before she knew it, her rent had come due, and she was nearly 1000 G short with no way to pay for it.

By a stroke of luck, Ghosh had happened to walk through the door of her shop just then, and it gave Fur an idea. She knew how unlucky Ghosh had been with women, and she knew he was loaded, so she offered him her services. Ghosh had almost walked out on her, thinking it was a joke, but when Fur told him she was serious, Ghosh told her to name her price. The number Fur made up was outrageous to her, but Ghosh agreed without blinking an eye. He wined and dined her, and she followed through on her end of the bargain as well.

The two continued seeing each other in secret for weeks.

Fur looked at the clock. It was barely afternoon and the only "customer" had been Koh. Rather than continue moping from behind the counter, Fur grabbed a broom and started to sweep.

"Fucking Koh," she muttered to herself as she tried to free a stubborn bit of dust that the broom's bristles couldn't quite reach. "Poor ass. Next time he comes in I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." She gripped the broom's handle tightly, cursing to herself as she continued cleaning her shop for the third time today. "I'm about to lose my fucking mind, Granny never had this problem when she ran the store, and--"

The phone rang just then, startling Fur and souring her mood even more. She nearly screamed, "WHAT?!" into the mouthpiece when she picked it up, but barely held her irritation in check. "Monsbaiya General Store, how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Fur," the voice on the other end greeted her.

Fur rolled her eyes. Fucking landlord. She'd long since ingrained the sound of his voice into her memory. "Yes, Mr. Weber, what is it?"

"I'm calling to let you know that your--"

"Rent is late, I know, Mr. Weber, and I'm sorry. I'll get it to you as soon as I can. Couldn't I have an extension?"

"Fur, I already gave you an extension last month. And the month before that."

"And the month before that," Fur finished, putting her broom down and focusing on her call. "Look, I'm sorry, but sales haven't been all that great lately, and--"

"I don't think I've been unreasonable about this, Fur," Mr. Weber replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist you pay what you owe. Why don't you try getting a second job?"

Fur grit her teeth and managed to avoid telling her landlord to go fuck himself, but just barely.

"Look, I don't know if you know this or not, Mr. Weber, but running this store - by myself, mind you - is a full time job. I don't have time to work another job! Just be patient and I'll get you your money!" She was pretty sure Ghosh would help. He was overdue for a visit.

"I've waited long enough, Fur. If money is that much of a problem, why don't you close your shop?"

"Cl...close the shop?! Close the-- no! Fuck no!"

"Listen to me, Fur--"

"No, you listen, you fat fuck! You probably fucking sit on your fat ass all day and do nothing while your wife does all the work! Typical fucking man. I bet you've never worked a day in your life. You have no idea what it's like to be me!"

In the moments of silence that followed, Fur was given enough time to realize what she'd done, and stammered out, "Mr. Weber, I'm sorry, I just--"

"Have my money by the end of the week, Fur, or you're out. Understood?"

Mr. Weber didn't wait for Fur to answer before he hung up, leaving a distraught Fur to deal with the mess she'd made. She hung the phone up and held her head in her hands, hoping that Ghosh would come through for her. She kneeled down behind the counter, opened the safe, and counted the money in it to see just how much she was missing, and after she'd counted it, she counted it again and a third time, just to make sure she hadn't miscounted. She sat on the floor against the wall, praying to God that Ghosh would stop by.

She heard the bell above the door ring, signaling that someone had entered. Fur quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "Welcome, how can I-- Ghosh!"

Ghosh smiled at Fur as she ran out from behind the counter. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Ghosh. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you were getting bored of me. But I knew you'd come back," she crooned as she slipped her arms around his muscular frame. "Listen, if you pay double, I'll let you invite a friend tonight. What do you say?"

Ghosh smirked at Fur, extracting himself from her. "That's not why I'm here. I came to tell you that we're done."

"What do you mean, done?" Fur asked, backing away a step.

"Done," Ghosh repeated. "Finished. Kaput. I don't want to see you anymore. Or, rather, I don't need to see you anymore. I've got a date tonight."

Fur chuckled. "Ha. Yeah right, Ghosh, that's a good one. You almost had me there." She went to wrap her arms around Ghosh again, but he held her back. "...You're serious?" At Ghosh's solemn nod, Fur jabbed him with her elbow. "Yeah, I bet you've got a 'date' tonight. How much is she charging you? If it's anything like my rates, I'm sure we can work something out."

"She's not charging me anything, Fur. I asked her on a date and she said yes. That's it. I just wanted to tell you privately."

"You wanted to tell me privately but you came to my work in the middle of the day," Fur retorted.

Ghosh shrugged. "I knew you'd be alone. Now, don't get mad," Ghosh pleaded as Fur nearly started screaming. "It's the truth. Besides, what do you even need me to pay you for? A woman as beautiful as you could have any man she wanted."

Ghosh listened intently as Fur explained everything to him. She even threw in a few tears as she told Ghosh she'd be evicted and lose her store if he didn't help.

"I see," Ghosh began after she'd finished. "So you weren't actually attracted to me, it was my wallet you wanted. Well, I'd be willing to open it one more time for you... if you fall to your knees and beg."

"What?!" Fur asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Beg like a dog and I will help you."

"Fuck no," Fur spat. "Fur Gots does not beg."

Ghosh shrugged. "That's too bad." He turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back to her. "How much do you need?"

"About 10000 G," Fur answered, ashamed.

Ghosh smiled at the young shopkeeper. "Ah. Then I believe I will spend 10001g on my date tonight."

Fur's eyes narrowed at the swordsman. "Are you serious?!"

Ghosh's eyes narrowed back. "Very. Vivian is twice the woman you are, and I don't just mean in terms of her character. But I will give you one more chance to beg me to save you from your own mistakes. When I leave, my offer goes with me. You won't see me again."

"I can only hope," Fur said, heading back behind the counter. "Get fucked, Ghosh."

Ghosh smiled widely. "Oh, I plan on it. Farewell, Fur."

"Get the fuck out of my store."

Ghosh didn't reply, simply turned and left, leaving Fur alone once again.

* * * * * * * * *

"Okay, black trunks, blonde hair, ten o'clock."

Fur casually glanced in the direction of the young man Patty had pointed out to her. The two were at the pool the following day, relaxing and doing a bit of people watching. The two of them were close friends, and as such, Patty knew all about Fur's troubles, both with money and with men. After hearing about Ghosh dumping her, Patty convinced her to head to the pool to pick out a new potential paramour. As a fellow working woman, Patty had unique insight into the kind of men that frequented her father's restaurant - as well as how big their wallets were.

Fur looked the young man over. He was a little chubby, but had a handsome face, Fur admitted. "Is he rich?"

"He's a big fan of the spiral rice. Orders it every time he comes in with his daughter. He's really sweet, and he's always complimenting me. He eats there almost every day. Guess when you're a single dad who can't cook, you do what you can to make sure your kid is fed. He's gotta have at least some money if he can afford to eat out so often."

"I guess, but... kids. Yuck."

"What's wrong with kids? I think they're cute. I can't wait to have some of my own someday."

"No thank you," Fur replied, glancing around the room and catching sight of a certain redhead entering the building. "Kids and I don't match." Fur watched as Koh struck up a conversation with Wotta, the pool owner, and wished he was half as rich as Ghosh. It wasn't like Koh was unattractive, not at all, but Fur couldn't see herself being with anyone who wasn't wealthy enough to provide for her or her lifestyle.

Patty noticed Fur staring and looked to see who she was looking at. With a knowing grin, she asked, "Why not ask Koh for help?"

Fur nearly laughed at that. "I'm desperate, but I'm not that desperate. He's poor as shit, Patty. He comes into the store every day looking like a bum and never buys a thing. You'd think after all those trips to the tower, he'd have something to show for it."

"I dunno, he eats pretty regularly at the restauarant, and he always pays his bill - unlike some other guy we know."

"Yeah. I bet he scrounges for copper coins in his couch every day to pay that 20 G tab," Fur laughed.

"Seriously, Fur, he has money," Patty said. "Maybe not as much as Ghosh, but he does well for himself. He's a real sweetheart, and between you and me, I think he's into you."

Fur made a show of rolling her eyes, but she found herself intrigued all the same. Patty wouldn't steer her wrong, Fur was confident of that, but it was hard to take her seriously when the guy she was recommending was... Koh. "How do you know so much about him?" she asked.

"I told you, he's a regular. Plus, I've seen him outside the restauarant. Uh, you know, around," she quickly amended.

Fur raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you have, have you?"

"...Once or twice..."

Fur's mouth went wide with this revelation and she was just about to try for more information when she found Koh approaching the two of them.

"Oh, it's you, Koh," Fur said to the young tamer.

"Hello, Fur. Patty," Koh greeted each girl in turn.

"Koh," Patty nodded. "Did you come to see me? Or Fur, perhaps?"

Koh stood over the two women as they lounged by the pool. Fur noticed him ogling her, and for just a moment she felt ashamed of her body. She'd overheard Selfi bragging about sleeping with him, and if Koh was into girls who looked like her, then she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Actually, I came to swim," Koh replied. "But it's lovely to see you here, Fur."

"So, you came to see me in my swimsuit," Fur said with a mischievous grin.

Koh grinned. "That's right."

This time, Fur sat up and crossed her arms, pushing her modest breasts together and giving Koh quite the nice view of them. "Well, that's natural. For the privilege of viewing this beautiful body, you'd wanna pay me 100 G, wouldn't you?"

Without missing a beat, Koh opened a pouch strapped to his belt. Without taking his eyes off Fur, he reached inside, pulled out a gold coin, and held it out to Fur. "That's reasonable," he said with a smile. Fur stared blankly at Koh and his easy smile, taken off guard by his response to her question. She looked to Patty, who offered her no help. She looked back to Koh, who started to frown. "Oh, you were joking?"

"No!" Fur shouted, causing several of the pool's patrons to look at her. She shifted in her seat, embarrassed at her outburst. "Of course I'm serious." She grabbed the coin from Koh's outstretched hand. Realizing she had nowhere to put the coin, she simply held it in her fist and crossed her arms again.

Fur looked at the pouch on Koh's waist. It looked heavy with the weight of coin. Fur guessed whether or not it was filled with only gold coins. Koh did just take a coin without looking, after all. Maybe he wasn't as poor as he let on... but why would he dress like such a pauper if he was loaded?

_God, if Koh was actually rich and with a body like that, I wouldn't bother with Ghosh or anyone else! But I've been so mean to him..._

She looked back up to Koh, who was simply staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked, mildly irritated.

"You. I did pay for the privilege, after all," he answered with a wink.

Fur scoffed. "That was just for the preview. You want to keep looking, it'll cost you."

"Oh yeah?" Koh asked, crossing his own arms.

"Yeah. It's 500 G a minute. But I'd be willing to waive the fee if you showed me a good time. Say, dinner and a show?"

Koh grinned. "Sure. I'll pick you up at seven. Patty says you live above the store?"

Fur flashed her eyes angrily at her sellout friend, who found something else to look at just then. Fur's tiny apartment was not something she was proud of, even if it eliminated the commute to work. Living there made her feel poor, and she made it a point to buy the finer things for herself to make herself feel better. "Yes," she said, still glaring daggers at Patty.

"Great. See you then. Patty," he nodded towards her.

"Koh," she nodded back. After Koh left, she finally looked at Fur, who still was clearly angry with her friend. "What?"

"What else did you run your mouth to him about?" Fur asked, hitting her friend on the arm.

"Ow!" Patty said playfully. "I told you he was into you, didn't I? The last time we were together, he wouldn't shut up about you! I just told him the basics, that's it."

"Hmph." Fur looked at the gold coin in her hand. "Is he really that wealthy?"

"I don't know, exactly," Patty said, lying down in her chair and enjoying the sight of several shirtless hunks tossing a ball to each other. "But at least pretend you're interested in him, and not just his money, okay?"

"I know, I know," Fur dismissed her, the gears already turning in her head. "I'll have him eating out of my hand before the night is over."

* * * * * * * * *

As Fur brushed her short orange hair, her mind was racing with thoughts of tonight. Patty said that Koh had money, but Koh never showed it. Lived below his means. Didn't flaunt his wealth and rarely bought anything from her aside from the occasional knickknack... and that weird bike. He'd eyed it for weeks, Fur remembered. Who knows how long he'd been saving?

Part of her felt bad for letting him take her out, but only a small part. An even smaller part wanted to call him and tell him the date was off; that idea was snuffed out quickly after she somewhat gleefully realized she didn't have his number. If Koh insisted on taking her out, she was going to put his wallet to the test.

_Where is he going to take me?_ Fur wondered as she selected a dress for the evening. It was black and scandalously short, with a neckline that barely preserved her modesty at either end. Would Koh like it? She didn't know what kind of girls Koh was into. If he was one of those guys who liked big tits and big asses - girls like Selfi and, ugh, Vivian - she was sunk. All the legs in the world couldn't save her - not that she was exceptionally gifted in that area, either. She was in shape, but she secretly yearned for a figure like Patty's. The restaurateur was taller than Fur by almost a head, and had toned, smooth legs that seemed to go on forever. And at least she had tits to speak of.

It was hard, sometimes, to put herself out there; a young, single, small business owner who'd built up a reputation for being something of a gold digger. Was it her fault that she enjoyed the attentions of successful men? How could anyone but the most successful men even begin to understand what it was like, struggling every day, clawing your way up from nothing? Sure, Ghosh probably hadn't worked a day in his life - Fur suspsected the sword he always wore at his waist was more for show than anything - but he was loaded, and he knew how to treat a lady.

And, if Fur was being completely honest with herself, he wasn't awful in bed, either. He wasn't perfect, but who was?

Fur slipped into the tight black dress, admiring herself after it was on. 

"Damn, I'm hot," Fur said to herself. It was a way to get herself in the mood for a night on the town, with the knowledge that even if Koh wasn't as into her as Patty said he was, there would be no shortage of men who were. That dress had gotten her more than a few free drinks in its time, and Fur had planned on using it to its full power tonight. Pep talk over, she picked out a pair of black stiletto heels to wear, and put them on. Truthfully, she hated them, but she was grateful for the extra height, and she'd learned from Ghosh that some men went nuts for a woman in heels.

She looked at the clock. It was six-thirty. Good, Koh wouldn't be arriving for at least--

"Hey, Fur?" a familiar voice called from the ground outside her apartment.

Fur scrambled to the open window and poked her head out, and her eyes widened impressively. Koh's shock of bright red hair was slicked back and parted to frame his face instead of sitting in a wild and unruly mess on top of his head. Gone was the dirty adventuring outfit he usually wore; in its place, black slacks, a dark red dress shirt that matched his eyes, and a long black tie. His black dress shoes were immaculately shined; if Fur didn't know any better, she'd guess that this was the first time he'd worn them.

_Wow. Is that really Koh? He cleans up nice._

Koh waved up at her with a smile. "Sorry I'm early, but I couldn't wait to see you. You look great!"

"Nice try, but you can't even see my dress from down there," Fur teased.

"Then come down so I can get a better look," Koh countered, pulling out a gold coin from his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll pay," he finished with a smile.

Fur smiled back at him, closed the window, and strolled to the mirror to apply a bit of makeup. This was the one area that Fur thought she could handily beat the likes of Selfi or Vivian in. Fur was naturally pretty, only requiring small bits of makeup to accentuate her already lovely features. She felt a little bad making Koh sweat a bit down in the warm Monsbaiya evening, but she knew he wouldn't go anywhere while she finished. Besides, he was half an hour early, and there was no reason why Fur couldn't use up every bit of time he'd given her.

After fifteen minutes, Fur was finally done. She grabbed her purse from its resting place on her bed and walked down into the general store where she spent more time than she cared to admit. After making sure the door to her apartment was locked, she opened the front door to find her date for the evening leaning against the storefront, admiring the sight of the setting sun.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Koh said, not looking at Fur. "It's not often that I actually get to watch the sun set, you know? There aren't any windows in the tower, and I'm always so beat after I get home, the last thing I want to do is be outside." Now Koh looked at his date, and his grin intensified tenfold. "And speaking of pretty... wow, Fur. You look amazing. You clean up pretty nice."

"I was going to say the same to you," Fur replied with a laugh. "I hardly recognize you. You look..." Fur chose her words carefully. "Handsome."

"Thanks," Koh said, adjusting his tie a bit. "Honestly? I hate it. Fancy isn't really my thing, but Patty said I should spare no expense when it comes to you. And if dressing up means I get to see you in _that_ ," he nodded, indicating her dress, "then I'm willing to deal with it."

Fur linked her arm with his, and for the first time smelled his cologne. "Play your cards right, you'll get to see me in less. Where are we going?" 

"Patty's."

"Ugh," Patty said in disgust, extracting herself. "Look, nothing against Patty or her father, but what does it say about Monsbaiya when _that_ qualifies as the fanciest restaurant in town?"

"It's the only restaurant in town," Koh corrected. "They just finished renovations a couple days ago, I hear. I hope it's to your liking. We'll be the first diners since they finished."

"Yeah, us and the dozens of others eating out at the only restaurant in town on a Friday night," Fur pointed out.

At this, Koh said nothing, just smiled. "Shall we?" He mounted his strange blue motorbike and, after bringing it to life, motioned for Fur to get on the back of it.

"Is that thing safe?"

Koh chuckled. "You sold it to me, remember? You tell me, is it safe?"

"No, I mean, it doesn't look like it's made for two..."

"It'll be fine. Unless you feel like walking across town in those heels?" At Fur's silence, he continued, "Yeah, I didn't think so. Come on. We'll go slow."

Fur examined the small area behind Koh where she was meant to sit, and sat side saddle on the small bike. "This is as good as you're getting." She wrapped her arms tightly around Koh's torso and closed her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

True to his word, Koh took his time on the ride to Patty's restaurant, though to the inexperienced Fur it still felt like they were about to break the sound barrier. For her part, she opened her eyes halfway through the trip, although she did cling to Koh like her life depended on it. As they traveled to their destination, Fur's mind was working on a game plan for the evening. How could she get ten grand from Koh in one night? She couldn't ever get more than a couple thousand from Ghosh at a time, and considering his penchant for blowing money on his dates, it made her current mission seem impossible. If Koh was as frugal as Patty made him out to be, there would be no way he'd cough up the gold without some serious convincing.

Fur ran one of her hands over Koh's chest as they rode, enjoying the feel of his shirt. Silk, she identified, and expensive silk at that. Never mind the rest of his outfit, the shirt alone easily could cost upwards of 3000 G. Fur's heart skipped a beat as she started to realize the situation she was in. She felt her arousal build a little as Koh pulled up to the newly renovated restaurant, but those wisps of life in her loins died just as suddenly as she saw the large sign posted outside.

"Closed for renovations? I thought you said they were finished," Fur said a little irritably as she hopped off the uncomfortable bike and straightened her dress.

"They are," Koh explained as he parked the bike near the entrance of the store. "I asked Patty's father to let me use the space, and he agreed. There won't be anyone here except for you, me, and Patty. She asked to cook for us. I hope that's okay."

Fur blinked, taken off guard by the statement. "Um, yeah, sure," she said lamely, her mind still processing.

If Koh noticed, he didn't say anything. Just smiled, unlocked the door to the restaurant, and ushered his date inside. Patty was right inside to greet them, wearing a black skirt and white blouse with a green vest. Her small heels clacked on the tile floor as she approached the couple. 

"Welcome, you two! We've got a table for you right this way," she said with a smile as she led the two into the restaurant proper. "What do you think of the place? Daddy didn't want to make too many changes, but I convinced him to go all out! Everything is brand new, and thank God for that, because some of the dishes we had were older than me!" Patty gestured to a single table with two chairs that Fur guessed she'd prepared specifically for their date. Menus were already set on the table, and a bottle of something was chilling in a bucket of ice off to the side of it. Fur sat first and immediately reached for the bottle, examining it. She recognized the brand and was duly impressed by it; this was the good stuff. Patty finished her monologue by saying, "The only thing that hasn't changed is our top notch service! My name is Patty and I'll be your server and chef this evening! I see the lady has taken an interest in our special Blue Nyuel champagne? It's top of the line. It tastes like peaches, and it's really easy to get drunk off of. Uh, so I hear. I do have to warn you, though, it's a little expensive."

"I'm sure it's not too expensive," Fur lied, fully aware of the price tag. She looked to Koh for any sign that he was bluffing about his wealth, but he just smiled at Fur and nodded at Patty to leave the bottle there.

"All right!" Patty began cheerfully, producing a pad of paper and pen. "Now, what can I make for you two? I know we have this fancy new look, but you don't have to show off by having anything expensive, just have what you really want, okay?"

Fur looked at Koh again, waiting for him to order something meager from the menu, but he simply looked at Koh said, "After you."

_Oh, is that how it's gonna be? Trying to see if I order something expensive or not? Well, you asked for it, buddy..._

Fur picked up one of the glasses and began to fill it with the costly champagne as she talked. "I'll start with a plate of sushi."

"Oh, good choice! If you look at the menu, you'll notice we now serve orange, yellow, and violet sushi, as well as a few new recipes that I came up with myself. What color would you like?"

Fur all but chugged her drink and poured herself a whole second glass before answering. "All of them."

"A-all of them? That's ten flavors, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I want to try them all. And bring out a couple sides of fried rice, would you? I'm _starving_."

"Fried rice," Patty repeated, scribbling it down. "Okay, I've never made all ten flavors at once before, but I'm up to the challenge. What would you like, Koh? Deep fried prawns again?"

"You read my mind," Koh answered with his same boyish smile. "And you know what? Some fried rice sounds awesome right now, can I get some of that, too? Oh, and a cup of tea, that'd be great."

Patty giggled at Koh's enthusiasm. "You got it. Okay, you two sit tight. I'm all alone back there, so it could take a little extra time for your food. If you need me, just holler, no one else is here anyway."

Fur waited for Patty to disappear into the kitchen before she made her move. She was going to get to the bottom of Koh's finances one way or the other. "So... you're a monster tamer," she said, taking another long drink. "That can't pay very well, can it?"

Koh shrugged, eyeing some of the new decor. "I do all right. A lot of what I do make goes back into the town anyway. I love Monsbaiya, and I love the people, even if being their errand boy gets a bit irritating at times," he finished sourly. "What about you? Tell me about yourself. I see you all the time, but I feel like this is the first time we've really been able to relax and just talk, you know?"

Fur finished her glass of champagne and poured herself another without missing a beat.

_Slow it down, girl..._

"Oh, I'm nothing special," she began, placing her hand on the table within his reach. "I just run the general store." She sighed. "Every day, all day, forever."

To Fur's delight, Koh took the hint and took her hand in his. She happily noticed him stealing glances at her chest; this might be easier than she thought. She took another drink. "It's so nice to see you come into the store so often."

"Really? I always kinda thought you didn't like me," Koh said. "You always looked bored when I came in and were always so rude when I stayed longer than you thought I should."

"You never fucking buy anything!" Fur blurted before she could stop herself. A moment of uneasy silence followed, and Koh began to take his hand away, but Fur quickly leaned across the table to grab it. "Wait! Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she apologized. "I just... I do like seeing you. Really, I do," she added when she noticed his look of skepticism. His attempt to discreetly look down her dress as she leaned across the table also wasn't lost on the shopkeeper.

_I need to change the subject before I blow my chances._

"So, how long have you wanted to fuck me?" she asked, slowly returning to her seat and crossing her legs, not caring when Koh's eyes went straight to her breasts.

Koh's eyes widened momentarily, but he kept his cool. "I don't know what you mean," he said, pouring some of the expensive champagne into his glass.

"Bullshit," Fur countered immediately. "You come into my store every day and don't buy shit. Why else are you there if not to fantasize about me?" Koh said nothing, and Fur grinned. "It's okay. You think you're the first tamer who's wanted to fuck me? Those limp-dicked losers couldn't handle me. They eye fuck me all day but don't have the balls to actually ask me out. But you," she said, pointing her glass at him, "You went for it. You've been pretty much drooling at the sight of me since you got to my place. Why don't you just be honest with yourself? How long have you wanted to fuck me?"

Koh was little surprised at Fur's bluntness, but he blamed her loose tongue on her drinking. Still, he was glad she was the one who'd broached this subject. "All right," he began as he leaned across the table and beckoned her closer. "Ever since I started going to the tower, I've fantasized about bending you over your counter and plowing you until you can't stand anymore." He leaned back in his chair, satisifed with the blush coming across Fur's face.

Fur downed the rest of her drink, and by now, she was starting to feel it. She imagined the two of them back at the shop, her with her dress hiked up over her ass, and him behind her drilling that hard cock of his into her over and over and over. Fur felt herself getting hot, not sure if she was feeling flushed or horny, but she was still sober enough to realize that if she didn't start trying to get a few gold coins out of Koh, she'd end up fucking him for free.

"That a fact?" Fur asked, slowly uncrossing her legs. "Tell you what. You're already paying for the privilege of taking me out on this lovely date. Why don't we... kick things up a notch?"

She looked towards the kitchen where Patty was, but couldn't see or hear anything from beyond the door. She grabbed the top of her dress. "You want to see my tits? I'll show you for 500 G."

Koh's nod was instant. He reached into his coin purse, pulled out a few silver and gold coins, and scattered them onto the table. "That should cover it."

Fur grabbed the coins, amazed at how easy that was, and deposited them into her purse. After checking to make sure Patty wasn't on her way back with the food, Fur quickly took her breasts out of the top of her dress, one by one, and presented them for Koh's delight. Though they weren't large, they were still perky and her large nipples stood out against her light pink areolae.

"Wow," was all Koh said, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Fur put her tits back into her dress and readjusted herself. "Like what you saw?" she asked, even though the look on his face made the answer obvious. Despite her earlier warning to herself, she poured herself another glass of champagne and drank half of it in one go. "I'll show you my ass for another 500."

Koh grinned mischievously, enjoying this little game. "Deal." He pulled the money out of his bag, but this time, Fur didn't even wait to collect it before she turned her back to Koh, kneeled on her chair, and grabbed the hem of her skirt.

Just before she pulled it up, she got an idea. She turned her head back to the excited young man. "Double or nothing if you can guess what color panties I'm wearing... I'll even give you three tries. Feeling lucky?"

Koh made a show of staring intently at Fur's ass, snug in her tight dress. "Hmm," he said aloud, and she wiggled her ass at him with a giggle. "You're on. Black?"

"Nope. Try again," Fur said, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Damn, I thought that'd be right. You seem like a black panties type of girl. Red?"

"One more try."

"You know, I wasn't going to guess this, but... my third guess is that you're not wearing any."

Fur let out a shocked gasp, clearly not expecting Koh to have made such a guess. With a pout, she lifted up the bottom of her skirt to reveal creamy smooth skin all the way up. He was right; she hadn't been wearing any underwear. Koh let out a whistle of approval as Fur quickly made herself decent and returned to her chair. She wasted no time in downing the rest of her drink. "Damn it. I really thought I was gonna make an easy 1000 G," she said with a whine.

Koh reached into his bag and pulled out the thousand gold Fur had requested. "You're my kind of girl, Fur. Cute butt, too. I'm a good sport, so there's your money."

Fur scrambled for the coins and shoved them into her purse. "Did you enjoy the view?"

"Who wouldn't? You are sexy, Fur," Koh complimented her, and Fur grinned. She leaned back in her chair, spreading her legs as far as her tight dress would allow in order to air out the rapidly heating space between her legs. Koh's eyes darted straight between Fur's legs, which she took notice of, and pounced on it.

"You couldn't handle me, tamer," Fur teased, lazily teasing one of her breasts over the top of her dress.

"Is that a challenge?" Koh asked, rising from the table and standing in front of the young woman. Fur could see the tent Koh was pitching in his slacks, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She reached out for his covered prick with a delicate hand but pulled it away with a giggle just before she made contact. "How much?" he asked.

"I'll jerk you for three," Fur explained, feeling comfortable in the routine. "I'll suck you for five. If I like what you're packing, I may give you a discounted price," she added with a wink. She gazed longingly at Koh's groin as he grabbed it, obscenely outlining his hardening member. "Mmm, and it's looking like your chances are pretty good." Already, Fur could feel she was getting wet as she imagined being bent over and fucked like a whore. She resisted the urge to take Koh's cock in her hand and ruin everything she'd just said about charging him a fee. "Now show me what you got," she cooed.

Fur watched intently as Koh slowly unbuckled his belt and pushed his slacks and boxers down to his knees in one movement. His cock sprang free, and Fur let out an audible, "Oh my," as Koh stepped closer to her.

_He's bigger than Ghosh. God, what a fucking cock._

"You like it?" Koh asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh my god, _yes_ ," Fur enthusiastically replied, resorting to sitting on her hands so she wouldn't grab his dick before she'd secured his payment. "Nice head, nice length... you're a blessed man, Koh," she finished.

Koh slowly waved his cock in Fur's face, bringing it tantalizingly close to her lips. Fur whined like a dog in heat, the lust and alcohol making her want to feel that magnificent piece of meat in any hole she could fit it in. "I take it I get a discount then?" Koh asked.

"Hell yes you do," Fur said as she finally took Koh's thick cock in one of her hands. Koh sucked in a breath as she slowly pistoned her hand up and down his eight-inch length, watching precum slowly leak from the tip. She cradled his balls in one hand while she worked his meat with the other. "Fuck yeah. Your dick is fucking perfect, Koh, I love it."

"Enough to suck it for free?" Koh asked, hopeful.

Koh's mention of Fur's prices jolted a small bit of rational thought into the shopkeeper's lust-filled mind. "The handy is on the house. Give me 1500 G and I'll suck it."

"Deal," Koh said immediately. "You mind if I just cut you a check after we're all finished? I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of money tonight..."

"Fine with me," was all Fur said before she opened her mouth wide and started sucking on the head of Koh's dick. With no more reason to hold back, Fur really started getting into it. She grabbed the bottom half of Koh's cock as she started sucking the top half, taking more and more of him in her mouth. She continued using her hand to jerk him as her mouth went to work, looking postively ravenous as she coated his dick with her saliva. Fur moaned as she played with his balls and attempted to fit more of Koh's handsome cock down her throat. Koh reached down to fondle one of Fur's breasts, but she quickly stopped him with the hand that had been on his nuts. "500 G. A thousand if you wanna play with them," Fur said, her prices completely arbitrary. She assumed Koh agreed, because she felt him pawing at her chest again. Fur continued sucking Koh's dick hands free as she worked her modest breasts out of her dress once more. She took one of them in her hand as Koh did the same with the other, tenderly pinching and teasing her erect nipples.

Fur stopped sucking only long enough to hike her dress up over her ass. "Two thousand," she muttered before she sat down and spread her legs wide. Fur's mouth was magnetized to his cock once again as she inserted two of her fingers inside herself. "So good..."

"Who knew you were such a huge slut for cock?" Koh pondered openly.

"I'll do anything for the right price, tamer," Fur shot back as she rapidly jerked his rock-hard erection. "You wanna fuck my tight little pussy, Koh? That pussy you've been fantasizing about for years?" Fur was feeling much bolder now, and she gave Koh a number that even she would have thought was excessive, if she hadn't been drunk. "Ten - no, twenty grand and you can make it happen."

"Deal," Koh answered without missing a beat.

"And since your cock is so fucking amazing, I'll even waive the three thousand I charged you to finger myself in front of you."

"Two thousand," Koh corrected her.

"Whatever," Fur replied, pulling her dress up further. "Now fuck me right here, you fat-dicked stud. I wanna see the look on Patty's face when she comes out with our food and finds you balls deep inside of me." She picked up the champagne bottle and carelessly shoved the glasses and bucket aside, knocking them all on the floor. Fur lay on her back on the table, spreading her labia apart with her fingers. "Or maybe you're hungry after all?"

"Famished," Koh replied, taking Fur's hint. He kneeled on the floor in front of the table, heedless of the watery mess. Fur spread her legs wide as Koh eyed her glistening lower lips. She held her breath in anticipation of a warm mouth and tongue but became frustrated when Koh simply sat between her legs, unmoving.

"What's the matter?"

"Say please."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What's the magic word?"

"The magic word is, 'if you don't start eating my pussy I'm charging you double."

"Then charge me double." He scoffed. "Like you would." He suddenly pluged a finger inside her vagina and met no resistance. Fur gasped, then groaned in a mix of pleasure and dismay as he removed the digit as quickly as he inserted it. "You're soaking wet and dying for my cock. The sooner you accept that and ask me--nicely--to make you come, the better."

Fur almost told Koh where he could stick his demand before she caught herself. _Get laid, get paid. Come on, girl. Besides... he's not wrong._

In the end, she decided to play his game. She wasn't one for taking orders, but for access to Koh's wallet, she was willing to let him boss her around a little. "You're right. Please eat my pussy, Koh?" She smiled as prettily as she could.

"No."

Fur shot up to her elbows, all her faux sweetness replaced by real anger. "What?!"

Koh held up a hand before Fur could get up and leave. "Come on, Fur, I was kidding. Damn, you sure are wound up tight, huh?"

Fur sighed. "You don't know the half of it, tamer. Now get to work and don't make me regret letting you do it."

With Koh's solemn nod, Fur lay on her back again, and this time, Koh didn't tease her. Fur shuddered as Koh slowly licked his way up her labia, briefly poking his tongue inside when it found her wet entrance. Fur lazily played with her small breasts, kneading them in small circles as Koh's tongue did the same to her folds. He kissed his way upward and she let out a long moan as he parted her lips and found her clit. She grabbed the champagne and took a generous swig from the bottle, holding onto it with one hand as she pinched a nipple with the other. Koh sucked on her clit and Fur hissed in pleasure.

"Stick your fingers in," Fur ordered, and Koh obeyed, inserting two fingers as he continued licking at her clitoris. "Fuck yeah," Fur said, taking another drink. "Fuck, that's good."

Koh reached for Fur's open breast as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her hole. Fur leaned up to look at Koh's busy mouth and fingers, feeling the pressure building inside her. She grabbed Koh's head and pulled it tight against her crotch, grinding herself on his hand as he continued sucking on her clit. "Pinch harder," she commanded, and Koh roughly groped her breast in response, pinching her swollen nipple nearly as hard as he could.

"Ah! Just like that," Fur growled, groping her own breast in the same way. Suddenly, Koh plunged his fingers into her as far as they would go, hitting a spot inside her that had Fur throwing her head back in ecstasy. Koh took the hint, sucking hard on her clit as he probed Fur's depths. Fur clenched her vaginal muscles around Koh's fingers; though she'd been penetrated many times before, she was still plenty tight. She felt Koh start flicking at her button with his tongue, and her eyes went wide as saucers as the pressure inside her burst.

"God, _fuck_! Mmmfffffmmmm!" she shouted into Koh's hand, hastily clamped over her mouth. Fur growled as she rode out her orgasm, grabbing Koh's ponytail so tightly she felt like she might rip it off. Koh, to his credit, didn't stop until Fur had become a panting, wet mess on the table.

Fur stared at the ceiling as she caught her breath, champagne bottle still gripped tightly in one hand. Suddenly remembering she had it, she sat up and took a drink from it. After realizing that the bottle was nearly empty, she finished off what little remained in the bottle. She looked hungrily at Koh and licked her lips as she told him to stand. He did so, and she guided him to a nearby chair. "Your turn," she said, slowly pushing him into it. She pulled his pants down to his ankles and then off, taking her place in front of his stiff dick. Fur wasted no time in taking it into her mouth, forcing inch after fat inch into her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. She held his cock in her throat until she gagged, then released it only to put it right back.

As Fur deepthroated him, Koh groaned and grabbed a handful of her short hair. Fur enthusiastically bobbed her face up and down on his cock, practically covering it in her spit as she worked his meat. Fur opened her mouth wide and Koh took the hint, fucking her face with abandon and causing her to tear up from gagging so much. She grinned up at the monster tamer, rapidly stroking his dick as she asked, "You ready to pound me, baby?"

"As I'll ever be," Koh replied as Fur rose to her feet. She lined herself up with the tip of Koh's dick and slowly sank herself onto it. As Koh slowly entered her, Fur savored the feeling of getting stretched by Koh's girth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned his name as his hot cock filled her to fullness. She kissed him hard as she ground herself on him and grabbed hold of the back of the chair.

"Squeeze them," Fur commanded, presenting her small breasts to Koh as she started to move up and down on his meat. Koh once again did as he was told, grabbing both of them at once and roughly pinching each of her swollen nipples. He held onto them as Fur really started getting into it, bouncing faster on his thick cock. "Oh, God," she panted out, her lust-filled mind capable only of enjoying being filled by such a dick.

Fur suddenly wrapped her arms around Koh's head, holding on for dear life as he stood up, gripping her ass tightly. Fur gasped at this delightful new angle, crying out as Koh used his strength to start jackhammering into her. She tried to clench down in time with his rapid thrusts, but she couldn't. Koh was completely in control of her, fucking her hard and fast, grunting as Fur kissed and bit his neck. "Fuck," she breathed as Koh continued to pound her. "Let me know when you're gonna come. I want it in my mouth."

Fur swore she felt Koh's cock swell with her words, and he groaned, speeding up to an almost frantic pace. "Oh fuck!" she cried out. "Yeah, that's it, pound this fucking pussy!"

Koh didn't last much longer. "Now. Now," he said, nearly dropping Fur in his haste. Immediately, Fur was on her knees in front of him, managing to get the head of his cock in her mouth before he unloaded with a groan. Fur moaned as she felt his warm seed hit her throat, obediently swallowing it as she massaged his twitching cock and balls, coaxing out every delicious drop. When he was finally spent, the cock-hungry Fur continued sucking his deflating dick, half because she wanted to stop it from going completely limp, and half because there was little she loved more than having a cock in her mouth. She plunged two of her fingers inside her soaked snatch, and found it desperately lacking compared to Koh's thickness. So she added another finger.

"You're crazy," Koh commented as Fur continued to work both him and herself. As if to emphasize this, Fur took Koh's penis out of her mouth and stroked it, opting instead to suck on his balls one by one. Her actions proved fruitful, as she managed to keep Koh from going totally soft.

"I want you to fuck my ass," Fur said with a naughty grin as she stroked him.

Koh's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "How much?" he asked, fully willing to pay any number she said.

Perhaps fortunately for Koh, Fur was too drunk to fully understand his question. "More than anything," she said, releasing her grip on him and stumbling her way over to the table. She picked the bottle up and went to take a drink, but was dismayed to find it already empty. She clambered onto the table and turned to face him, delighted to find him slowly stroking himself. She lay on her back, bottle in hand and, without missing a beat, began to push the neck of the bottle inside her.

"Whoa," Koh marveled at the sight before him. Fur spread her legs wide as she started to fuck herself with the champagne bottle. She beckoned Koh closer with a finger, and he made his way over to her. When he was close enough, she angled herself so she could reach his prick with her mouth and went back to sucking him off. Fur left the bottle hanging outside of her body as she took Koh's dick and balls in both hands. Koh took hold of the bottle and set it nearby. "So what was that about you wanting me to fuck your ass?" he asked.

Fur nodded, releasing his shined up prick from her mouth. She stood on the floor and bent herself over the table, presenting herself to him, clumsily spreading some of her own wetness around her asshole. Koh got down on the floor and helped her, first by spreading her ass and getting another taste of her folds, then by plunging his tongue into her ass. Fur's legs nearly gave out, but Koh held her steady as he continued licking.

"Come on, fuck me," Fur growled, sounding a bit more angry than impatient. Koh was forgiven as she felt him work one of his fingers into her tight butt, slowly stretching her. She moaned as Koh used his other hand to finger her vagina; she hardly noticed when Koh began using a second finger on her ass. He twisted them around inside her, trying to get her used to the intrusion. For her part, Fur loved what he was doing, grabbing handfuls of the tablecloth and begging to be taken.

Eventually, Koh was ready to oblige her. She felt him enter her vagina and was about to complain before he said something about getting slicked up himself. It hardly registered to her mind, anyway. She suddenly felt Koh's head attempt to breach her ass and she pushed back on him to let him in. Slowly, but surely, the head of his cock disappeared into her ass, and Fur inhaled sharply. It was bigger than she was expecting, but she wasn't about to stop now. "Keep going," she instructed, and Koh slowly pushed his way into her ass. He fucked her slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain, even though Fur sounded like she was in heaven. Soon enough, Fur was loosened up enough where he could push further into her, and before long he was fitting his entire length into her cute butt.

"Fuck my ass!" Fur shouted, and Koh didn't need to be told twice. Fur hissed and moaned beneath Koh as he pounded her rectum, her mind blanking in pleasure. She yelped as Koh gave her ass a smack, then growled out a command to spank her harder.

Koh obliged, smacking her butt so hard Fur knew that it was going to leave a mark. Still, she begged for more, even as he plundered her insides. She could feel the pressure inside her building, she knew she was almost there, all she needed was just a little push--

Koh suddenly grabbed her short bob of orange hair and roughly yanked her head backwards. Fur propped herself up as Koh used this new grip on her to slam into her even harder. "Take this dick," she heard Koh say from behind her.

"I fucking love it," Fur panted, barely able to form a coherent thought. "Keep giving me that big dick!"

Koh gave her one last flurry of thrusts, groaning loudly as he came. Fur felt his warm seed filling her up, and that sent her over the edge. She quivered uncontrollably as she came, babbling something unrecognizable as Koh continued pumping her full of his come. She nearly fell over when Koh let her go; she felt like her legs were jelly. She opted to lie on the floor, completely out of energy, and completely satisfied.

"Not bad, tamer," she said as she felt herself getting drowsy, but she was too drunk to care. She was asleep within minutes, as Koh began to clean up the mess they made.

* * * * * * * * *

Fur awoke some time later. She groaned as her body cheerfully brought her back to consciousness in the dim light of her room. She covered her eyes with her elbow to blot out even that small light.

_I left the light on? Damn it, that's gonna be killer on my bill... wait, how did I get here?_

She took stock of her current situation. She was in her own bed, she knew that much, and she was naked.

_I was at the restaurant... and... Koh must have taken me home and put me to bed._

There was a familiar soreness between her legs, and Fur reasoned that her mission had ended in a success.

_Yeah, he sure did put me to bed. Fuck, I'm gonna be walking funny for weeks..._

Fur hiccuped once before letting out a loud, disgusting burp. The smell of old alcohol filled her nostrils, but otherwise Fur was surprised to find she felt fine, notwithstanding the fact that she had no idea how she ended up back in bed. 

_That damn Blue Nyuel. Patty wasn't kidding about it fucking you up. Did Koh even leave me any money?_

Resigned to the fact that she'd have to get up to go looking for the money, as well as more clues as to how she'd gotten here and tucked into bed, Fur reluctantly removed her arm from her face and sighed.

"Good morning, Fur--"

Fur shot up in her bed like a bullet, clutching her covers to her chest. "What the fuck?!" she shrieked, facing her surprise companion and getting a little annoyed when she realized it was Koh. The fact that he'd changed back into his adventuring attire barely registered to the shopkeeper. "Oh, it's you, you scared--"

Fur suddenly lurched from her bed and barely made it to her sink before she dry heaved into it. She felt ashamed that Koh had seen her this way, naked and powerless to stop her stomach from voiding itself of something that clearly was no longer there. A fresh wave of shame washed over her as she belatedly realized he'd also been sitting there when she let out that unladylike foghorn of a belch. Why was he even here, anyway? Why couldn't he just leave his wallet and fuck off already--

She visibly flinched at the sensation of Koh's hand on her back.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Fur jerked his hand away but did not face him. "Do I look like I'm okay?" she snapped, causing her head to begin pounding. "Fuck..."

"No, I suppose not," Koh replied evenly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Fur said nothing, too embarrassed to admit that she didn't. Fortunately, Fur's silence answered for her, and Koh just nodded. "Let me fill you in. Will you sit?"

Again, Fur was silent, but this time she acknowledged him by shaking her head, still hung over the sink.

"I'm sorry I startled you," Koh began. "But I didn't know how to tell you I was here. Guess I missed my opportunity to do it when you first woke up. So sorry again." When Fur still didn't say anything, he continued. "We were at the restaurant. Patty left, you drank an entire bottle of champagne, and we fucked. A lot."

"Before or after we got back here?" Fur quietly asked.

"Before. It was... it was in the restaurant. There wasn't anyone there, I rented the place out for the night. You ordered all the sushi, literally all of it. Do you remember? Things got pretty crazy afterward... after we fucked, you passed out on the floor. Patty and I both tried waking you up, but you were out like a light. After we dressed you and I helped Patty clean up the mess we made, I carried you home. I didn't want to risk the bike ride."

"So your bike is still at the restaurant? My house is a bit of a walk, but it can't be that bad if you carried my fat ass back here. Why didn't you just leave me and go get it?" Fur asked.

Now it was Koh's turn to go silent. Fur could see the gears turning in his head, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it. It was a look Fur had seen on many men as they tripped over themselves trying to impress her. "What?" she asked.

"Fur, it's Saturday night. You've been in bed for almost a day."

" _What?!_ " Fur screamed, whipping her head towards her companion, confusion etched on her features. "But that can't be, how the hell did-- there's no way that I-- no, you're shitting me, Koh, there's no way I blacked out for that long."

"I'm not shitting you, Fur. Aside from when I went to get my bike, I've been here, by your side. I was worried about you."

Fur's heart fluttered momentarily at the gesture before a more important thought entered her mind. "Wait, so we fucked?"

"Several times," Koh said with a chuckle.

"Did I charge you for it?"

Koh's smile faded, and his tone became much more neutral. "Yes."

Unlike Koh, Fur's face noticeably brightened at the revelation that she was due for a big payday. The exact figure was a mystery, but she had faith that she wouldn't have let herself down and fucked him for a few copper coins. "Where's the money?" she asked giddily, glancing around the room, half expecting there to be a big sack of gold sitting on her table that she somehow missed up until this point.

Koh's face hardened. "Are you serious? That's what you want to know? Not how your shop is doing, or, fuck, how _I'm_ doing, or why your stomach is mysteriously empty and all you can do is retch like you're dying? You should be thanking me and all you want to know is where the money is."

Fur scoffed. "Thank you? I'll thank you to point me in the direction of the amount I'm owed and then I'll thank you to leave."

Koh's mouth fell open and he started pacing around Fur's small apartment, trying to keep his temper in check. Several times he went to say something, but held his tongue. Finally, he sat on Fur's bed and sighed. "I saved your life last night."

"Don't be dramatic," Fur said with a roll of her eyes. "You took me home, don't go patting yourself too hard on the--."

"No, Fur, you don't understand," Koh interrupted her, deadly serious. "After I picked up my bike, I came back to check on you. You wouldn't wake up. If I hadn't seen you breathing I would have called Hush and Cherrl."

Fur bristled at the idea of anyone else seeing her living quarters, but was begrudingly thankful that that hadn't come to pass.

"The moment I went to leave, you threw up in your sleep. It was everywhere, Fur, on your face, down your neck, on your dress, your sheets, everywhere. And you didn't even budge." Koh stared into Fur's eyes as she tried to remember this event. "I freaked out. I rushed over to you and turned you on your side and called the hospital. Cherrl came and helped get you stabilized. I was so scared, Fur. What if I hadn't decided to check on you? Would you be dead right now? I... I don't know if I could have lived with myself if I'd left you to die in a pile of your own vomit. Cherrl said you'd be fine, but I didn't want to risk it. I had her watch you while I got a change of clothes and a shower, and I've been here ever since. I washed your sheets, and I cleaned you up the best I could. The dress didn't make it," he said, nodding towards Fur's trash can.

"What did you do all day?" Fur inquired.

"Stuff. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Koh said after a beat. "You know, after you and Patty left the pool, I ran into Ghosh? He was bragging about how he fucked Vivian and how he had dropped you like a bad habit. I figured that was as good a time as any to ask about you, and I told him about our date. You know what he said? He said that you only paid attention to him as long as he paid you, and after that?" He snapped his fingers. "Gone. It was clear that you were only after his money, so he told you to fuck off. I thought he was joking. Ghosh getting laid not only by a woman as hot as you, but a babe like Vivian too? He had to be lying. But he told me to be careful all the same.

"And as our date went on..." Koh shook his head ruefully. "It became apparent that he wasn't lying. Everything started getting a cost attached to it. You couldn't just enjoy my company--if you even did before you got so wasted you blacked out--all you wanted was my goddamn money!"

"Don't you get all moral on me, tamer," Fur shot back. "You're the one who was buying my time, not the other way around."

"Yeah, I did, but you know what the difference is between us? When I agreed to take you out, it was because I liked you, not because I was trying to trick you into giving me something. I wasn't lying when I said I've wanted you ever since I first started adventuring. Even now, I haven't slept in like 40 hours because I care about you and I was worried about you. And still all you ask for is money. Your heart is ugly, Fur, and I pity you."

He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Fur. "Here. You wanna know what I did today? Look at this."

Taking a seat next to Koh on her bed, Fur unfolded the paper and her eyes widened. "This is the deed for the land the shop is on." She looked to the bottom, where the involved parties signed. "Is that your signature?"

"Yeah. In my anger at what you'd done, I phoned Patty. She explained why you were trying so hard to get my money, and after I got off the phone with her, I called your landlord and offered to purchase the lot and everything on it. It took a bit of haggling, but he finally agreed. He drew up the paperwork, we signed it, and now I own your shop."

Fur scowled at the implications of that statement. "Tch. So everything you're paying me is going to go right back to you anyway? That's a dirty trick."

"I'm not finished," he said, pulling another folded piece of paper and handing it to Fur. "Here. Sign this and the shop is yours."

Fur held the new deed in her hands, her heart going through a roulette of emotions. "Another deed? Koh, this is... I... why? I was so mean to you."

"Yeah, but you're my friend, Fur," Koh said, tentatively putting his arm around her. "As much as what you did pissed me off, I couldn't stand by and watch your landlord throw you out and close up your grandmother's shop. So now I'm making sure that that will never happen again."

Fur could feel her eyes welling up and she quickly hugged Koh before she started to cry. It was more than she deserved, she knew that. For Koh to show her such kindness after the way she treated him; constantly berating and ridiculing him, never being thankful for his patronage, his friendship; taking care of her--

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, squeezing him tighter. "Thank you so much. I owe you everything, it seems."

She separated herself from him just enough to kiss him, nothing intense, just a simple peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Fur," Koh said, smiling. It was enough to get Fur smiling, too. She laughed, wiping away a few happy tears. "I hope this means I can get an 'I saved your store' discount," he joked.

"Maybe I could interest you in something else?" Fur asked timidly. "Not sex. Well, I mean, not just sex, although sex is part of it, but... oh, who am I kidding? I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, Koh. I should just say thank you, sign the paper, and let you find a woman who actually respects you." Fur stared at the floor, unwilling to look her savior in the face.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Koh said with a shrug, causing Fur to glare at him. "What? You said it, not me. I'm willing to give you another chance, though, if you're okay with me not being as wealthy as Ghosh."

"Given how much you spent on our date last night, I don't think that's a problem, but... I would rather have you than Ghosh or anyone else," Fur admitted, taking one of Koh's hands in hers. "I'm sorry that I judged you before getting to know you. If you can forgive me, and if you'll have me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Don't go trying to shackle yourself to me just yet," Koh began, placing his other hand on top of hers. "We have our whole lives ahead of us, and I know I'm not ready to settle down right now. Why don't we take things slow and see where it takes us?" At Fur's obvious look of disappointment, Koh continued, "And besides, what if I get killed in the tower? I'd hate for you to become a widow at seventeen."

It wasn't what Fur wanted to hear, but she nodded in acceptance all the same. "All right. Slow it is, then."

Koh gave her one of his easy smiles, and she leaned in to kiss him again. This time, Fur grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss, pushing him back onto the bed. As she straddled him and untucked his shirt from his pants, Koh chuckled aloud. "What happened to slow?"

Fur kissed her way up Koh's muscled chest, grinding herself on Koh's rapidly hardening prick. "Slow can wait. I need you now."

Koh flipped her over in one quick movement, sending a shrieking Fur into a fit of giggles. Fur obediently spread her legs for him, and as he worked his way inside her, she felt a new closeness with Koh that she hoped would blossom into something far more.


End file.
